


Once upon a December

by Fighting_for_Creativity



Category: Anastasia (1997), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Bucky is a pauper, Bucky is sassy, Czar mother, F/M, I use the historical correct names, Inspired by Anastasia (1997 & Broadway), James "Bucky" Barnes as Dimitri, Meet-Cute, Natasha Romanov as Anastasia Romanowa, Pre-Relationship, natasha saves bucky, silbings of Anastasia mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:02:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22992142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fighting_for_Creativity/pseuds/Fighting_for_Creativity
Summary: Yasha had seen the Princess before. Their eyes had met, and his heart was gone.A feast was his opportunity to get a closer look at her once again.Anastasia remembered this beggar, knew he was not an evil person. She wanted to know more.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Natasha Romanov
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11
Collections: BBB Special Events





	Once upon a December

**Author's Note:**

> Final entry for the Fluffathon. Day 7.  
> Prompts included: - Europe, Escape, Eternity
> 
> I don't know how this started but suddenly I found myself in an Anastasia AU. 
> 
> I am unsure of expanding on this. As for now, I am happy how the story turned out.
> 
> Thanks at [rebelmeg](http://archiveofourown.org/users/rebelmeg) , you helped me out once again.
> 
> Enjoy~

Being in love with a Russian princess, while having been born a pauper was nothing Yasha saw himself ever doing. Yet, here he was, standing outside the castle walls of the Romanowas. Standing in the freezing cold, with his far too thin clothes, the thirteen-year-old boy prayed for a glance of Anastasia Romanowa. Since he had seen her for the first time, at a parade on her 10th birthday, since her green eyes had stayed on his face, since her red hair flowed in the wind, since that day Yasha only had eyes for her. He was aware that nothing ever could or would happen between them, but a boy was allowed to dream. 

~~~

This evening though the gates were open, a big feast was held in celebration and so Yasha sneaked inside. He was agile enough to slip through the corridors unseen and fast enough to follow others like a shadow. He had heard of the Czar’s mother coming from Europe, Paris he thought some blabbermouth had said. Yasha had heard whispers on the street about that city. Beautiful places, free love, and late-nights. The boy had dreamed of going there, of escaping his poverty and living freely. He heard that a boy who had charm could make a pretty ruble there.

But dreams were for children, and he hadn’t been one since his mother succumbed to the cold. 

Suddenly he came to a full stop. Realizing that he found himself in the middle of a large corridor, deep in the heart of the palast. There right in front of him was Anastasia. Up close, she was even prettier. Her cheeks flushed a light pink, her eyes were still round and childlike. She looked like a doll. 

‘God, I have it so bad for her,’ he scolded himself. Yasha knew he had to get out soon, but he couldn’t tear his eyes from her and her siblings. Most of the Romanowa children were gathered around an elderly woman. That woman held herself with grace and life experience. Yet, she was gentle and kind while interacting with the children and he assumed her to be the Czar’s mother, Princess Marie Sophie Dagmar from Danmark. How all the royalty was related to each other was beyond him. He just knew that the Russian Czar was more of European blood than Mother Russia's. The royal family moved away slowly and Yasha thought he would never see the princess again, for he needed to get away if he wanted to nick some food from the kitchen.

He started to walk away as he heard a little clang. He had kicked a small marble. `Great! Freeze now. If they find you, you’re dead.’

“Hello?” 

Yasha’s heart pounded. He needed to get out of here. That voice was closer than he felt comfortable with. He pressed himself as close as possible against the pillar he had been lurking behind. Over and over he prayed that the Czar mother would leave. But God had never been on his side.    
  


“Who are you, beggar.” Her voice was sharp as a knife and just like one, it cut deeply. Yasha was aware that he would just stay a gutter rat for eternity.

Looking down at his feet he didn’t answer her. 

“Fine. Stay silent. GUA-”

“Grandmamma?”

One of the children interfered, one of the girls. Barely lifting his chin, Yasha’s eyes widened when he saw Anastasia.

“Anastasia?”

“I know this boy. He protects other kids in the streets. He is good people, grandmamma. Please let him stay.”

Yasha couldn't believe his ears. She was trying to save him?

“ _ Anastasia! _ ” the Czar mother didn’t sound happy. Not at all. Yasha knew he needed to do something, anything to help his situation. “Your Highness?” He bowed deeply.

The European woman huffed before she restrained herself, getting back her composure. “You may speak for yourself, beggar.”

“Have my eternal thanks, czar mother. I have to beg for forgiveness. I was not intending on worrying ya for your grandchildren and yourself’s well-bein’. I simply saw the feast and the colorful people. I heard children's laughter and wanted to meet others my age. The street isn’t kind and rarely can one find friendly faces. I hoped to have some here.”

Yasha knew he lied through his teeth but he had a feeling that telling her about his infatuation with Princess Anastasia wouldn't go over well.

The czar mother’s stern eyes roved over Yasha. He felt naked under her scrutiny. Gulping, he dared to look her in the eyes, before rushing to lower his gaze.    
  


“Grand-”

“Fine. You may stay for the feast, boy. But I don’t want to see you come morning!”

Yasha couldn’t believe what he heard. Was this a possibility? Was God for once on his side?”

“Oh, and Anastasia?”

“Yes, Grandmamma?”

“If something is stolen or broken by him, I make you responsible for it.” She waited until her grandchild gave a short curtsey and then left. After a few moments, Yasha and Anastasia were alone.

“I-”

“Don’t think this means we are friends. I don’t know anything about you and you know nothing of me.”

‘Fierce!’ Yasha couldn’t help but smile at that. “Yasha.”

~~~

  
  


“What?”

“My name, Princess. Yasha. Nice to meet you… or does one say it’s an honor?”

Anastasia stared at him as if he had a second head. Then she started to chuckle, until not only her shoulders shook but also her whole body. Yasha waited her out, grinning like the cat, which caught the canary.

The princess had to admit, it was a charming smile, and beneath the soot and the grime, the boy would look handsome. “I like your bravery. Come. My brother may have some clothes he will give you. You can wash up and join the ball. I’m sure you can keep entertaining me like this, so maybe the feast won’t bore me.”

“Whatever Your Highness wishes. But Princess, isn’t it too fast for me to get naked in front of ya?”

“You- you just… oh my god.” Anastasia pretended to be put out, but she really liked the way Yasha spoke to her and was impertinent to her. It was refreshing. As she had predicted, her brother Alixje did indeed have clothes he was willing to part with after Yasha charmed his way with Anastasia’s siblings. Anastasia hadn’t lied to her grandmamma, not completely. She remembered this boy. She had seen him a couple of times after her tenth birthday. Always around the fences, sometimes even helping the guards out, which was why she trusted him. If he had bad intentions, he’d had other opportunities. 

After he was washed up and redressed in her brother’s clothes, they went to the ballroom, enjoying witty commentary from each other at the otherwise dull feast. Anastasia wasn’t sure why this boy really had entered her life like this, but as the musicians took longer and longer breaks, as more and more guests left, she was happy to have him with her.


End file.
